The Truth of it All
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: I have no idea how much of this is true... But this is how I see things unfolding if it wasn't in a Disney setting, and in a more realistic one... It's kind of quickened, I'm sorry... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

King Roland, by some weird fate after his wife died, had met a shoe maker woman down in the village. He instantly fell in love with her. Many have told him that their love was forbidden. That he can absolutely NOT marry a commoner! But he was the king. He wanted what he wanted, and he wanted her. He did everything in his power to make it so they could be wed, and wed they were. As soon as they could, so no one could ask any questions of his false laws and new regulations.

Queen Miranda. That was her title now. She adjusted to royal life very well. Almost like she was born for it, instead of a common shoe maker. She held herself with such poise and regal authority. Any who did not know of her humble past would say she was always a royal, since birth, and that is why Roland loved her so much. She took kindly to his twins, and treated them like they were her own blood children. James was happy to have a new mother figure in his life again, the same could not be said for Amber though. She thought the woman was not worthy of the title she had irregardless of how she held herself. She only just tolerated her because it was expected.

With her came her young daughter, Princess Sofia, as she is now called. She did not take well to being royalty all of a sudden. She missed her village and her friends there. The fun they had beings kids, and not, proper kids. Amber took the young girl under her wing. Teaching her the ways of how to be a proper princess, which Amber was very good at. Sofia watched and mimicked Amber's every movement. She had felt very unnatural, treating the people the way she did, but she was royal now. She had expectations she had to uphold, and she was going to prove to everyone, that she could be a proper princess.

In school she learned everything she needed to know. How to walk, talk, act, eat, dance, even argue like a proper princess, but they also taught magic. Something the young girl always loved. She took a quick liking to this class and easily excelled her classmates, earning her higher levels of work. Work that required her to try harder, and even seek assistance. She would go to the royal sorcerer after school for an hour. Her and Cedric would learn her spells and help her get her good marks. She loved spending time with him. She felt at ease around him, but alas, everyday her hour would run out too soon and she'd have to leave. She'd want to stay longer every time. To help him or do anything really, but that would not be proper.

After awhile, Cedric had taken a liking to the smiley, happy child. He got to see a part of her that no one else saw. A part that only came out when doing magic. He enjoyed seeing so much joy and excitement on the young girls face. It reminded him of himself as a child, watching his father do magic and trying out the spells. Through the years they grew very close, even though they only had one hour a day together after school and before dinner. He had caught himself wishing she could stay longer. Just to spend more time with this, now, young woman. He had also caught himself wanting to embrace her in a comforting hug when she got worried over a test, but he didn't. He couldn't touch her or see her more than the King and Queen thought was necessary. So he would sit there watching her brew and cast spells. Keeping everything to himself, cause if he spoke, that just wouldn't be proper.

Soon after graduation from Royal Prep, Sofia had told her parents of her desires to become a sorceress. Her teachers had told her she was a sort of prodigy when it came to magic and potions. Her parents scoffed at the idea. Princesses do not become sorcerers. They become queens and rule kingdoms with their kings. She was forced to stop, and forbidden from ever seeing Cedric. He would only further the nonsense of becoming a sorceress. Sofia had gone in her room that night and cried. She was hiding something for a long time. The way her heart would skip a beat when he would place his hand on hers to help her with wand movements, or the way he'd almost rest his head on her shoulder watching her brew. She had developed a deeper liking for her mentor. One could even say she loved him, but it didn't matter. She was a Princess and he was a Sorcerer, they do not get married. So she kept quiet and silently admired him at ever hour long meeting they had. For speaking of her desire, would just not be proper of a Princess.

Today she was set to be wed. She was going to marry Prince Desmond, and rule along side him as his queen. She smiled and was happy. Many thought her days of Sorcery nonsense was over finally. She just buried it away, knowing she could never live her dream. She had, afterall, expectations to uphold of herself. She would smile and dance and talk to everyone she needed to. She would say what was expected of her, and act like everyone expected her too. She seemed happy to everyone around her, but behind her façade she was crying over her lost dream, her lost desire of magic, and her lost love, which was silly. She didn't even know if he saw her as more than a girl he tutored; she often wondered if her suddenly stopping their one hour study session hurt him as much as it hurt her. She'll never know. For now she was stepping into a chariot to take her to her new kingdom, but she had proved to everyone that she was, in fact, a proper princess, and now a proper queen.

Cedric had watched as Sofia was handed off to Prince Desmond. A part of his heart seemed to go with her. He didn't know if she liked him as more than her mentor, but to him she was everything. He wanted to break into the wedding tell them all that he loved her more than any other man ever could, but he couldn't. He'd be punished for even thinking of the Princess that way. He sat in his tower watching it all unfold. She danced, she talked, and she laughed with her new and old families. Everyone was convinced she was happy, but not him. He could see her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. He could see that she had a pain hidden away that came out when she wasn't focusing on keeping up her façade for everyone else. He wanted so badly to make her happy, but he couldn't. So he watched her go off and live with a man that couldn't ever love her as much as he did. He wanted to resign from his position as royal sorcerer. He didn't have the desire to do magicanymore now that she's gone, but he bit his tongue. Because that would not be proper of Goodwin the Great's son.


	2. Chapter 2

A year went by before Sofia and her husband, King Desmond, came to visit Enchancia again. There was no exact reason. No party to attend, no ball, no birthdays, not even an announcement. Sofia had said that she missed her family, and she just wanted to see them. Desmond didn't think twice about it. She was very close to her family after all. Really she wanted to see her Sorcerer, as she's taken to calling him in her thoughts. She wanted to see if his life had changed in her absence. She missed him terribly. She wanted to show him all the magic she learned since being gone, all in secret of coarse. She forced herself to smile as Desmond kept talking about her family on their way to Enchancia. She was happy to see them, but Cedric was her real reason for going. She looked at her husband and asked him to be quiet. King Desmond's mouth was open in shock. Sofia hid her smirk as she looked out the flying coaches window. To Hell with being proper, it just wasn't her.

Cedric begrudgingly worked in his lab, only coming out when he absolutely had to, ever since the youngest Princess was wedded off to that silly Prince Desmond. He hadn't been at the ceremony, he didn't trust himself to behave there; so he watched from his tower window that fateful night. He stalked throught the halls one day going to get ingredients for a potion, when he heard it. Queen Sofia was coming with her husband for a visit! The sorcerer ran to his lab, and smiled for the first time since she stopped their tutoring lessons. He then remembered. He's a lowly Sorcerer, she's a _Queen_, who no doubt stopped practicing magic because it was the proper thing to do. She probably didn't want to see him. He hung his head before straightening up again. Life was Hell without her. If he gets turned down or hanged for telling Sofia how he felt so be it. He'd rather be goe from this world than spend the rest of his time on it without her. He never did like being proper anyways.

The young Queen stared out the window as the coach soared toward her old kingdom. A small smile on her face as she thought of seeing her sorcerer again. Which was wiped off by her husband bringing up a subject she hoped to avoid, an heir. He spoke on and on about how it is not common for a king and queen to not have produced an heir in the time they were given. The queen barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Common. Yeah. Because everything about her coming to the castle was common. Sofia looked at her husband's worried face and smiled, telling him it was a good thing. She wasn't ready for a child anyways. Leaving out the bit about the potion she was taking that she learned so she wouldn't get pregnant. For the second time that flight King Desmond was in shock. Sofia smiled an actual smile at his gaping face. She really did hate being proper.

People rushed to the front doors of the castle to see the Queen and King arrive. Everyone was there. Even Cedric. He had to see her. Just one more time before he either was to be hanged or worse for what he was going to do. He looked on as he saw a beautiful Queen step out of the coach, followed by her smiling husband. They were greeted by everyone, but HE saw Sofia's eyes sweep over everyone there. HE saw the longing that everyone else seemed to miss or just ignore. His heart jumped, but as quick as it did he squashed it down. No need to get his hopes up. How could a Queen with her own kingdom want him? To give up all that for a sorcerer. It just wasn't proper. Then he heard her laugh. An honest laugh. No her fake one. Everyone had mild surprise at this, everyone but him. He started walking towards her with confidence. Of coarse his approach wasn't the proper thing to do, but neither were their lessons all those years ago. Who cared about being proper anymore anyway? Certainly not him.

She hoped her sorcerer heard her laugh. She only ever laughed like that with him, because it wasn't a proper way for a princess to laugh. Her eyes looked up and saw him waking towards her. With a bow she was greeted, and gasps were heard around. A sorcerer coming up uninvited to greet a visiting royal family?! Unheard of! The Queen ignored them and curtsied at him with a smile. Everyone there had wide eyes. The Queen greeted him, as an equal! This was NOT proper conduct of a Queen! The next move made her mother faint and her father stock still with shock. She ran up and wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Which he gladly returned eagerly. To be proper meant to never touch him, never see him, never love him. To bloody HELL with being proper!

The people started regaining their senses and were looking to get Cedric. He obviously had her under a spell to get her affections. No proper Princess or Queen would ever hug the sorcerer. With the slightest of nods from the woman in his arms, the sorcerer looked up and they were gone. Disappeared to only Merlin knows where. Never to be seen again. King Desmond stared at where his wife was not only a few seconds ago. Why he expected a commoner-turned-princess to be proper was beyond him. He turned to Roland and Miranda, politely asking for a divorce from their daughter. Another collective gasp was heard throughout. Hey, o one else was being proper, why should he?


End file.
